contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Museum of Modern Art
thumb|250px Le Museum of Modern Art (ou MoMA) est un célèbre musée d'art moderne et contemporain installé dans Midtown Manhattan, à New York. Il a ouvert en novembre 1929, et sa construction a été principalement financée par John D. Rockefeller Jr. Le musée a été redessiné entre 2002 et 2004 par l'architecte japonais Yoshio Taniguchi. Il s'étend désormais de la 53 à la 54 Rue (entre la Cinquième Avenue et Sixième Avenue). La surface d'exposition est d'environ m². L'architecte voulant «lier le passé au présent», quelques éléments, dont la façade de Philip Johnson de 1964 et le jardin de sculpture, ont été préservés et intégrés dans l'architecture du nouveau bâtiment qui privilégie les circulations. Le P.S. 1 Contemporary Art Center, situé dans le Queens est affilié au MoMa depuis 2000. Collection et œuvres historiques La collection du MoMA est riche de nombreuses productions artistiques modernes et contemporaines dans des domaines aussi divers que la peinture,la sculpture, le dessin, mais aussi la photographie, le design, la vidéo et le film puisque le MoMA a commencé à collecter ses premier film en créant en 1935 une bibliothèque du film. Il faut aussi compter sur les très riches archives documentaires, que ce soit les archives des expositions et activités du MoMA ou les bibliothèques spécialisées telle que celle consacré aux arts modernes et contemporains latino - américains. , La Goulue avec deux femmes du Moulin Rouge, 1892, 79,4 × 59 cm, Museum of Modern Art, New York]] *Vincent van Gogh, La nuit étoilée, 1889. *Paul Cézanne, Le Bain. *Pablo Picasso, Les Demoiselles d'Avignon, 1907. *Henri Matisse, La Danse 1, 1909. *Jackson Pollock, Number 31, 1950. *Salvador Dali, La persistance de la mémoire, 1931. *Piet Mondrian, Broadway Boogie Woogie, 1940 - 43. *Barnett Newman, Vir Heroicus Sublimis, 1950-51. Politique culturelle dans le contexte de la guerre froide Rappel du contexte La situation artistique jusqu’à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale aux États-Unis ne fut pas des plus favorables pour les artistes. Le mouvement de l’expressionnisme abstrait fut l’objet de nombreuses attaques par tous les politiques jusqu’au Président Truman lui–même. Cela ne semble pourtant pas paradoxal avec le succès qu’eut ce mouvement par la suite. Truman considérait que l’art n’était pas innocent mais fortement imprégné de politique. Et ce président républicain, conservateur et anti-communiste, était tout aussi fortement attaché à des valeurs traditionnelles dans le domaine des arts. Dans les années 1950, certains représentants comme le député républicain Georges Dondero, qui symbolisait le fer de lance d’un anticommunisme qui ouvrira les portes du MacCarthysme, se firent les portes voix d’une Amérique traditionaliste et lobbyiste, déclarant dans de grands effets rhétoriques : Georges Dondero, cité par William Hauptman, The Suppression of Art in the MacCarthy Decade, Art Forum, Octobre 1973. “(…) Cubism aims to destroy by designed discorder. Futurism aims to destroy by the machine myth… Dadaismus aims to destroy by ridicule. Expressionism aims to destroy by aping the primitive and insane (…)” Effets qui se conclurent logiquement sur les artistes modernes dont l’histoire prend sa source dans les différents mouvements incriminés : « les artistes ultramodernes sont inconsciemment utilisés comme des outils par le Kremlin.» Harold Harby cité par William Hauptman, The Suppression of Art in the MacCarthy Decade, Art Forum, Octobre 1973. “(…) ultramodern artists are unconsciously used as tools of the Kremelin (...)” Et, même si les artistes et l’intelligentsia américaine avaient subi entre 1935 et 1941 une « dé-marxisation »Serge Guilbaut, Comment New York vola l’idée d’art moderne, éditions Jacqueline Chambon, Nîmes, 1996, Chapitre 1, New York, 1935-1941 : la "dé-marxisation" de l'intelligentsia, page 27., il n’en reste pas moins que des artistes comme Jackson Pollock, Motherwell ou RothkoMark Rothko fut certainement l'artiste chez qui la question de l'engagement politique posa le plus de difficultés. " … l'idée d'un art politiquement engagé lui était insupportable (...) il craignait que l'adhésion à un quelconque groupement politique d'artistes ne vienne 'changer la nature de son art et lui faire perdre son identité'. Peut-être a-t-il rallié l'Artist Union lorsqu'en janvier 1936 son ami le peintre Joseph Solman … succéda à Stuart Davis comme rédacteur en chef d'Art Front ; peut-être le vit-on brandir une banderole dans un défilé pour défendre une manifestation de danse qui semblait menacée ; sans doute a-t-il rejoint en 1936 le Congrès des Artistes Américains contre la guerre et le fascisme parce qu'il accueillait "les artistes de toutes tendances esthétiques… mais jamais il ne put se résoudre à suivre ce que Stuart Davis nommait "le processus historique" forçant l'artiste à abandonner son isolement individualiste. (…)" Eric Michaud, Rothko, la violence et l'histoire, in Mark Rothko, catalogue de l'exposition rétrospective, Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, 1999, page 76. avaient, dans les années 1930, eu une production artistique et des positions politiquement engagées voire pour certains révolutionnaires. Pollock, par exemple, avait expérimenté la technique de la fresque de propagande aux cotés de Siqueiros. Ce type de position ne pouvait être oublié par les anti-communistes. Promouvoir officiellement les expositions d’art moderne n’était donc pas possible pour le gouvernement. Mais le gouvernement était face à une nécessité : la culture et particulièrement les arts plastiques représentaient un espace de lutte idéologique fort dont ne manquaient pas de se servir les Soviétiques. Et, malgré le désaccord esthétique, mais aussi social, qui pouvait exister entre les artistes de l’avant-garde et le gouvernement américain, l’art moderne représentait pour ce dernier une idéologie de la liberté. En raison d’une forte opposition intérieure – les membres du congrès n’auraient jamais voté ce soutien – le gouvernement tenta de mettre en place des projets par l’intermédiaire de différentes agences comme l’USIA (United States Information Agency), mais beaucoup durent être annulés en raison de l’opposition qu’ils rencontraient. Collaboration MoMA / CIA Il était donc nécessaire de se tourner vers des organismes qui défendraient et feraient la promotion de l’avant-garde comme modèle de la liberté américaine. Une fois de plus, le gouvernement s’est très vite adressé à des organisations indépendantes dont la CIA. C’est d’ailleurs là que réside l’un des paradoxes d’un art qui est l’expression d’une liberté et d’une démocratie, puisque le processus démocratique est lui-même annulé par les méthodes mises en place pour sa promotion. Et, « une fois de plus, la CIA se tourna vers le secteur privé pour atteindre ses objectifs. »Frances Stonor Saunders, Who paid the piper ? the CIA and the cultural cold war, Granta Books, Londres, 1999, Yanqui Doodles, page 257. Elle se tourna en particulier vers le Museum of Modern Art de New York. En effet, aux États-Unis la plupart des musées et des collections d’art sont « privés ». Il était donc plus intéressant pour les dirigeants américains d’accorder un soutien à ces musées et fondations privées, ces musées et fondations ayant déjà l’habitude de soutenir l’Expressionnisme Abstrait. Au MoMA, on comprenait aussi ce patronage selon des visions politiques. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, John Hay Whiteney, Président du Conseil d'Administration du Musée, concevait celui-ci comme « une arme pour la défense nationale, pour éduquer, inspirer et élever les cœurs et les volontés de l’homme libre dans la défense de sa propre liberté. »Eva Cockcroft, Abstract Expressionism, weapon of the cold war, in Art Forum n°12, juin 1974, pages 39-41. L’implication du MoMA dans la politique étrangère américaine était importante durant cette période. Durant la guerre, le musée avait signé 38 contrats pour produire des projets culturels d’un total de dollars. Ces différents contrats avaient été passés avec l'Office of War Information, l'Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs. Pour ce dernier, le MoMA avait notamment produit « 19 expositions de peinture américaine contemporaine qui furent montrés dans un grand circuit en Amérique Latine (…) » Idem. Le programme international du MOMA produisait ainsi, dans différentes capitales du monde (Londres, Sao Paulo, Paris…), des expositions d’art contemporain américain et, au demeurant, principalement de l’Expressionnisme Abstrait. Le musée, en assumant ainsi un caractère quasi officiel, assumait, de fait, la représentation américaine là ou les autres nations étaient représentées par des supports gouvernementaux aux expositions. L’exemple le plus flagrant, est le refus du Département d’État de prendre la responsabilité du pavillon américain durant les Biennales de Venise entre 1954 et 1962. La gestion de ce pavillon national fut donc confiée au MoMA avec l’argent de la CIA. En 1952, le MoMA organise un programme international de diffusion mondiale de l'expressionnisme abstrait. La collaboration entre les deux organismes se faisait à travers un système dans lequel la CIA finançait des fondations privées, qui, à leur tour, redistribuaient l’argent à des institutions comme le MoMA, sur le conseil de responsables de la CIA. Par exemple, « dans le but de soutenir l’exposition the Youg Painters, de nombreuses donations furent faites au MoMA par la Fondation Fairfield, notamment 2000 $ donnés à son International Council en 1959 afin de fournir des livres d’art moderne aux lecteurs polonais. »Frances Stonor Saunders, Who paid the piper ? the CIA and the cultural cold war, Granta Books, Londres, 1999, Yanqui Doodles, page 273. Il a été établi, à partir des registres de la Fondation Fairfield, que ces fonds provenaient de la CIA. De la même manière en 1960, ouvrit, au Musée des Arts Décoratifs de Paris, une exposition appelée Antagonisme. Dans cette exposition on retrouvait, entre autres, Sam Francis, Jackson Pollock, Mark Rothko, Mark Tobey… Cette exposition avait été orchestrée par la CIA et présentée en partie à Vienne pour faire contrepoids au festival des jeunesses communistes qui avait lieu l’année précédente Dans l’introduction du catalogue de l’exposition The New american Painting, Alfred J Barr, Jr démontra le rôle de l’Expressionnisme Abstrait dans la propagande de la guerre froide. Voir le texte de Eva Cockcroft, Abstract Expressionism, weapon of the cold war, in Art Forum n°12, juin 1974, pages 39-41.. « Cette exposition avait coûté à la CIA 15 365,00 $ mais pour sa version augmentée à Paris »Frances Stonor Saunders, Who paid the piper ?, the CIA and the cultural cold war, Granta Books, Londres, 1999, Yanqui Doodles, page 273., 10 000,00 $ de plus furent injectés par la CIA via la Fondation Hoblitzelle. Les responsables du MoMA Régulièrement après la guerre, des responsables de la CIA ou du Bureau des Affaires Inter-Américaines furent transférés au MOMA. Dans son livre Who paid the piper ? The CIA and the Cultural Cold War (Qui mène la danse ? La CIA et la Guerre froide culturelle, Denoël, 2003), Frances Stonor Saunders montre avec précision comment de nombreux responsables des activités du MoMA et particulièrement des expositions qui montrèrent les expressionnistes abstraits à l’étranger, furent des transferts des diverses administrations américaines où avait évolué Rockefeller. William Burden avait rejoint Rockefeller lorsque celui-ci était Coordinateur des Affaires Inter-AméricainesFrances Stonor Saunders, Who paid the piper ? the CIA and the cultural cold war, Granta Books, Londres, 1999, Yanqui Doodles, page 261-262.. En 1947, il retourna au MoMA et devint président du musée en 1956. « Sous la présidence de Burden, la politique d’exposition était mené par (René) d’Harnoncourt (…) qui avait émigré aux États-Unis en 1932 et travaillé, durant la guerre, à la section artistique du Coordinateur des Affaires Inter-Américaines » , en l’occurrence Nelson Rockefeller. « Après la guerre, Nelson avait recruté d’Harnoncourt pour le musée, où il était devenu directeur en 1949. »Idem « William Paley, actuellement à la Congress Cigar Compagny, était aussi un autre administrateur (trustee) du musée avec des relations étroites dans le milieu des services secrets. Ami personnel d’Allen Dulles, Paley permit à CBS, le réseau qu’il possédait, de servir de couverture à des employés de la CIA, grâce à un arrangement similaire à celui autorisé par Henri Luce dans son empire Time-Life (Luce a aussi été administrateur du MoMA). (...) Ainsi vont les noms, ainsi vont les liens. Par exemple, Joseph Verner Reed était administrateur du MoMA en même temps qu’il était administrateur à la Farfield Foundation. Tout comme Gardner Cowles. Tout comme Julien Fleischmann. Tout comme Cass Canfield. Oveta Culp Hobby, un des membres fondateurs du MoMA, siégea au bureau du Comité pour l’Europe Libre, et permit l’utilisation de sa fondation familiale pour renseigner la CIA. (...) Avant de rejoindre la CIA,Tom (Braden) avait aussi travaillé pour Nelson Rockefeller en tant que secrétaire exécutif du Musée d’art moderne entre 1947 et 1949. »(...) William Paley, heir to the Congress Cigar Company, was yet another MoMA trustee with close links to the intelligence world. A personal friend of Allen Dulles, Paley allowed CBS, the network he owned, to provide cover for CIA employees, in an arrangement similar to that authorized by Henri Luce at his Time-Life empire (Luce was also a MOMA trustee) … On and on go the names, on and on go the links. Joseph Verner Reed, for example, was a MoMA trustee at the same time as he was a trustee of the Farfield Foundation. So was Gardner Cowles. So was Junkie Fleischmann. So was Cass Canfield. Oveta Culp Hobby, a founding member of MoMA, sat on the board of the Free Europe Committee, and allowed her family foundation to be used as a CIA conduit ... Tom (Braden), before he joined the CIA, had also worked for Nelson Rockefeller, as the Museum of Modern Art’s executive secretary from 1947 to late 1949 (...)” Frances Stonor Saunders, Who paid the piper ? the CIA and the cultural cold war, Granta Books, Londres, 1999, Yanqui Doodles, page 262-263. Rénovation 850 millions de dollars ont été rassemblés pour la rénovation du MoMA au début du XXI siècle : 500 millions ont été donnés par les membres du conseil d'administration à titre philanthropique ; 65 millions ont été offerts par la municipalité de New YorkFrédéric Martel, De la culture en Amérique, Paris, Gallimard, 2006, , p.422. Le musée a pu s'agrandir : il compte aujourd'hui trois magasins de souvenirs et librairies, quatre cafés et restaurants et peut accueillir visiteurs par jourFrédéric Martel, De la culture en Amérique, Paris, Gallimard, 2006, , p.423. Après la rénovation, le droit d'entrée a augmenté en passant à 20 dollars. Cependant, l'entrée reste gratuite au moins de 16 ans et pour les étudiants new-yorkais. L'entrée est gratuite tous les vendredis après-midi, de 16h à 20h, grâce au soutien du sponsor, les magasins Target. Galerie Image:Henri Rousseau 010.jpg|''Le Gitan endormi – Zingara che dorme'' d'Henri Rousseau, 1897 Image:VanGogh-starry night.jpg|''La nuit étoilée'' de Vincent van Gogh, 1889 * Site du Museum of Modern Art Category:Musée d'art contemporain américain